What If You Had Faith In Me?
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy's upset. House is there. Angst. Oneshot. 'Nuff said.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Author's Note** I wrote this to the song "You Say" by Saving Jane. However, this turned out to be something completely different than what I had planned. And apparently, I thought I'd tackle the death subject again. I wanted this to be a short oneshot as well, so... enjoy!

* * *

**Don't you see that you knew I was here all along.**

She stands at the kitchen counter, palms down, arms straight. Her eyes examine the orange juice as it trickles over the white tile and drips to the floor.

"You think it's easy to do this, but dammit..."

"What? Change of heart?"

He's standing a few feet from her, keeping his distance in case she suddenly decides to slap him. Carefully, she brings her gaze to him, the harshness in her eyes making him feel cold.

"I'm not going to preach to you."

"Giving up on faith?"

"Giving up on you."

She sets the dirty glass upright on the counter and moves away from the mess. She passes him as she heads down the hallway and towards the front door.

"Giving up?"

He follows after her, but stops when he sees she has the front door open for him. He stares out into the bright morning before looking to her.

"I have to get ready for work."

"Cuddy-"

"Go."

"But-"

"This isn't important. This has nothing to do with the hospital or your job or a patient. It's harassment and I'm tired of it. Please."

She waits. He watches.

"I know."

"You know?" Her hands are on her hips. "And what is it that you know?"

"She died."

Her eyes divert to the floor and he is now certain he is one hundred percent correct in his belief. He limps to the door and places a hand on it. She gives up and steps aside as he shuts out the morning, leaving them alone inside.

"What did you come here for?"

"Shouldn't you be with your family?"

She steps away from him and debates locking herself in her bedroom. However, she thinks that may be just a little too childish. Instead, she stands with her back to him. He doesn't move.

"I have work to do. Besides... it's..." She swallows hard. "We never got along after the teen years hit. I don't think I..."

Her throat closes up and she curses the tears on her face. He shrugs to himself and tries to lighten the mood.

"You can have my mother. Although, she'll agree with everything your father says."

She feels nauseous and she's holding her breath, trying to help stop her crying. He steps towards her, but is afraid any physical contact might break her.

"She cooks, cleans, criticizes. I'm sick of her, so she's all yours."

It's not helping that he's reminding her that his mother is presently alive. She still hasn't allowed herself to breathe.

"Maybe you should stay home from work today."

It's his last resort. He places a hand on her shoulder, begging that it comforts her because he has been doing a poor job of it thus far. She shrugs him off and sucks in a breath. She begins to shake her head, her arms clutched around her stomach.

"She had given me everything," her voice is thick with tears, "but I couldn't do the same for her. Marry, Lisa. Have a child, Lisa. Settle, dear. You'll make a wonderful wife..." She digs her nails into her sides. "I can't even be a wonderful daughter."

"Don't." His arms are around her and he ignores the fact that she may push him away. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Why did _she_- why couldn't it have been... dammit." She whips her arms out and steps away from his embrace, her back to him once more. "I'll never see her again, I'll never speak to her. Or see her smile. Our smiles are... we have... _had_..."

"Let me call your sister."

"No." She finally faces him and he thinks that's a step up. "I'm... going to go. I just need..."

"I can go..." His mouth is slightly dry in his nervousness. "_With_ you?"

She doesn't respond, but closes her eyes, letting fresh tears spill over. Her lips are pressed together tightly and she nods. He stares, hesitates, and speaks in a low tone.

"I love you, you know."

"What?" She looks up at him and the sadness in her eyes almost kills him.

He shakes his head, knowing she didn't hear him. "Nothing."

"Let me change." She tells him and turns, feeling slightly unsteady. She heads to her bedroom and pretends she didn't, in fact, hear him.


End file.
